The present invention relates to a hermetic compressor applicable to refrigeration systems such as a cold storage, and more particularly to an arrangement of a closing housing of a hermetic compressor.
One of major problems arising in the use of a hermetic compressor is generation of noises. One known noise reduction technique is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-53476. A brief description will be made hereinbelow with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 in terms of a conventional hermetic compressor based on such a noise reduction technique. FIG. 5 is a side view showing an entire arrangement of the conventional hermetic compressor and FIG. 6 is a top view of the conventional hermetic compressor. In FIGS. 5 and 6, the hermetic compressor is composed of a compressing unit including a compressing section 6 and a drive section 5 which are encased in a closing housing (vessel) 1 comprising an upper portion (cover) 2 and a lower portion 3 coupled through a coupling edge (welded edge) 4 to each other. Between the compressing section 6, or the drive section 5, and the closing housing 1 there are provided elastic members (not shown) through which vibrations generated by the compressing section 6 and the drive section 5 are transferred to the closing housing 1 and others. However, in such a conventional hermetic compressor, two symmetrical curves are formed with respect to one of planes passing through the hermetic compressor and perpendicular to each other. These curves have the same center and are equal in curvature to each other. This can lower the resonance frequency of the closing housing 1, thereby enhancing the noises and vibrations of the hermetic compressor.